Heimdall
|class = Cosmic |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Thor (2011) |metal = No |affiliation = Hero |victory animation = Heimdall plunges the Bifrost into the ground, twists it, and then poses. |crystal = N/A |comicbookversion = |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = Fury |ability3 = Armor Break |ability4 = Power Gain |tier1 = ? |tier2 = ? |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Size: L |tag4 = }}Heimdall is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio One of the greatest warriors of Asgard, Heimdall was appointed Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge for all time, by Odin All-Father. His eyes can see all of creation, and his ears can hear a whisper from anywhere in the Nine Realms. Heimdall has many times saved Asgard, detecting threats long before they can become a danger, and either dispatching the threat himself or sounding Gjallarhorn to call forth the other defenders of Asgard. Stats Abilities Fury – Buff *When Striking or being Blocked by an Opponent, Heimdall gains Passive Fury charges *On reaching 100 charges they convert into a Fury Buff increasing Attack by 209 lasting 10 seconds. Developer Note: Both Heimdall’s Fury and Armor Ups build at the same rate, gaining 16 charges when striking the Opponent (or being Struck for Armor Ups), and 8 charges when striking a block (or blocking for Armor Ups). Armor Up – Buff *When Struck by or Blocking an Opponent’s attack, Heimdall gains Passive Armor Charges. *On reaching 100 charges they convert into an Armor Up Buff increasing Armor by 857 lasting 10 seconds. Developer Note: Heimdall will only trigger Armor Ups in response to you striking either him or his block. While Charging Heavy Attack *Remove 1 active Fury, Armor Up, Precision, or Aptitude Buff, triggered by Heimdall’s abilities, and replace it with one with an infinite Duration. *Heimdall can have a maximum of 5 of these Buffs at a time. Developer Note: You can only convert 1 Buff per Heavy Attack, but it converts as soon as your Heavy starts, whether you hit or not. Heimdall tries to convert Buffs in a specific order: Aptitude -> Precision -> Fury -> Armor Up True Sight – Passive *Every time he activates a Special Attack, Heimdall gains a permanent True Strike Buff as long as he doesn’t already have one active. This Buff is lost if Heimdall is Struck. *While True Strike is active Heimdall’s Attacks cannot be avoided with Dexterity, he can trigger the Parry Mastery against projectiles, and has a 25% chance to Auto-Block Basic Attacks, this will trigger Parry. Developer Note: Be careful when swinging into a Heimdall with True Strike, try and clear the True Strike with a Special or Heavy attack first, or just have a Stagger waiting to insta-clear it. Also give him a wide berth when he triggers his Special Attacks, as you won’t be able to Dexterity away from them. Not a big deal with his Special 1 as it’s all melee, but his Special 2 has a projectile in it. Signature Ability Locked= *'All Seeing' **See Text. |-|Unlocked= *'All Seeing' **Heimdall gains a 100% chance to trigger a Precision Buff increasing Critical Rating by and lasting for 10 seconds, each time a True Strike Buff activates on him. **Heimdall converts all of the Buffs active on him at the end of the previous fight into Power. Start the fight with a Power Gain Buff granting of his Max Power per Buff converted at the beginning of the fight, over 5 seconds. Special Attacks Special 1: 'Hofund – Heimdall wields his uru sword Hofund with powerful sweeping blows, combining his natural strength with enchantments woven into the blade by Odin himself. *100% chance to Armor Break the Opponent once for each Fury Buff more than Armor Up Buff currently active on Heimdall. These Armor Breaks reduce Armor by 105 and last for 10 seconds. *100% chance to gain a Power Gain Buff for each Armor Up Buff more than Fury Buff active on Heimdall. These Power Gains grant 12.5% of his Max Power, over 10 seconds. ''Developer Note: Heimdall’s Armor Breaks won’t grant him additional Damage while his True Strike is active, as it’s ignoring his Opponent’s Armor (positive or negative), however they’re still very useful in certain matchups clearing Armor effects from the Opponent. 'Special 2: '''Blue Flame of the Stars – Channeling the cosmic power of the stars themselves, Heimdall unleashes a blast of blue flame of terrifying power. *100% Chance to be Unblockable if you have least 1 Armor Up Buff. *100% Chance to Stun for 2.5 seconds if you have at least 1 Fury Buff. ''Developer Note: Remember that note about how Heimdall only triggers Armor Ups in reaction to you striking him or his block? Don’t let him throw a Special 2 at you while he’s got an Armor Up! 'Special 3: '''Master of the Bifrost – Heimdall unlocks the Bifrost, unleashing the power of the rainbow bridge itself upon his opponent. *100% Chance to grant an Aptitude Buff, increasing the potency of Armor, Fury, and Precision Buffs by 50% lasting for 15 seconds. ''Developer Note: Aptitude doesn’t improve Buffs that were already active when it triggers, however it will improve them if active when Heimdall converts one into an infinite Duration Buff. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries '''Recovery *Heimdall has a Synergy that allows him to grant a once per fight Regen to his teammates, Recovery will help boost this further. Precision *Heimdall has a low base Critical Rating, the Precision Mastery will help compensate for that weakness. Glass Cannon *A big part of playing Heimdall is avoiding hits to keep his True Strike active, so the health penalty of Glass Cannon isn’t a big deal. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Spider-Man *Heimdall’s ability to keep True Strike up for most of a fight allows him to counter your friendly neighbourhood Evader, even in a Stun/Debuff Immune fight. Iron Man (Infinity War) *Iron Man (Infinity War) has a tough combination of abilities, but Heimdall can place multiple Armor Breaks to help keep Iron Man from building to his Auto-Block threshold, and True Strike to suppress the Auto-Block if the threshold is reached. Yondu *Yondu can be a tricky fight for many champions. But with his True Sight enhancement to True Strike, Heimdall takes away one of Yondu’s most potent Defensive tricks, by being able to Parry Stun against Projectiles, like Yondu’s Yaka Arrow. Weaknesses Ronan *Fighting Ronan is a matchup that Heimdall will need to be careful in. Due to needing to build up a lot of Buffs, if Heimdall gets hit by one of Ronan’s Special Attacks, not only will it hurt a lot, but he could find himself Stunned until Ronan finishes him off. Mephisto *With class disadvantage, being unable to trigger Buffs for the first 15 seconds of the fight, and no way to prevent either the Incinerate Aura or the Regeneration, Heimdall will struggle against Mephisto. Dormammu *This matchup pretty much comes down to Heimdall’s propensity to trigger Buffs, and Dormammu’s Signature Ability. Without a way to heal through, or prevent the trigger of, Dormammu’s Degeneration, this will be another tough fight for Heimdall. Trivia External Links * * References Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe